stjarnornaskrigfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Shadows of the Empire (roman)
Shadows of the Empire är en roman från 1996 av Steve Perry, och beskriver händelserna mellan filmerna ''Rymdimperiet Slår Tillbaka'' och Jedins Återkomst, och en del av det så kallade Shadows of the Empire multimedia projektet. Utgåvor * ISBN 0553100890; maj 1996, Bantam Spectra, inbunden bok på 340 sidor. * Ljudbok utgiven 1996 av Bantam Doubleday Dell, med Anthony Heald som uppläsare. * ISBN 0553574131; april 1997, Bantam Spectra, pocketbok på 385 sidor Texten på baksidan Inbundna versionen It is a time of crisis. Han Solo, frozen in carbonite, is being taken to the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. As Princess Leia mounts a rescue mission and Darth Vader scours the Galaxy for Luke Skywalker, another sinister figure emerges. Cunning and ruthless, leader of a powerful criminal syndicate, he will pit himself against Vader for the favor of their mutual master...the dreaded Emperor. '''Insidefliken His name is Xizor, Underlord of a galaxywide criminal organisation called Black Sun. He seeks to displace Darth Vader as Emperor Palapatine's right hand. To do so, he will hatch a brilliant evil plan to discredit Vader in the Emperor's eyes. But in the meantime he will join the Dark Lord in an unholy alliance whose common target is the young Rebel hero, Luke Skywalker. While Vader and Xizor bait their trap for Luke, Han Solo is being held captive, flash-frozen in a carbonite slab. Mouring the loss of the man she loves, Princess Leia mounts a rescue mission to free Han. She enlists the aid of Luke, who is sharpening his skill in the Force at Ben Kenobi's home on the edge of Tatooine's Western Dune Sea. Skywalker organizes a crack fighting force, including Wedge Antilles and his famous Rogue Squadron/X-wing squadron; Lando Calrissian; and the mercenary Dash Rendar. Yet the fierce battle that ensues to rescue Han will not go according to plan. For the Empire's spies are everywhere. What's worse, though he is cold and reptilian, Xizor has a certain predatory charisma that not even Leia can totally resist. Against the judgement of Chewbacca, who has promised Han to keep her from harm, Leia walks willingly into Xizor's lair in a dangerous play of passion and willpower to get the information she needs to defeat him. At the same time, Luke stands in the crosshairs of a conspiracy of assassins and bounty hunters recruited by Xizor's lieutenant, the beautiful but lethal Human replicant Guri. As the struggle between Xizor and Vader intensifies, Luke fins himself the protential prize of the two most evil entities in the galaxy - one who wants hime alive, and one who wants him dead. In a final, explosive showdown, the Rebels must infiltrate Xizor's impregnable stronghold and fight the combined forces of Black Sun and the Empire in deep space. With death and betrayal looming on every side, Luke, Leia, Lando, and Chewie must use every weapon and resources at their disposal, including the Rebel fleet and some intriguing allies, if they are to prove victorious. In Shadows of the Empire, Steve Perry adds an exiciting new chapter to the Star Wars saga and introduces important new characters and situations no Star Wars fan will want to miss. Pocketversionen It is a time of crisis, Han Solo, frozen in carbonite, is being taken to the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. As Princess Leia mounts a rescue mission including Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, and a brilliant young pilot, Darth Vader pits himself against a cunning and ruthless rival. Xizor is the leader of a powerful crime syndicate who seeks to supplant Vader for the favor of their mutual master, the dreaded Emperor. Their price target: Luke Skywalker. Suddenly Luke finds himself the potential prize of the most evil entities in the galaxy - one who wants him alive...and one who wants him dead. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar